In order to increase the pace of play, golf carts are used to quickly transport golfers around the course during the course of playing a typical round of 18 holes. Many of the golf carts utilize gasoline motors which naturally are an undesirable source of pollution. Battery-powered golf carts are also well known but suffer from the problem of the golf cart losing power during the course of a round of golf, thereby causing the player to be stranded usually a considerable distance from the clubhouse.